Mac
Mac is a tall light brown/tan kangaroo. He is a supporting protagonist of Koala Kid. Mac first appears in the desert part of the outback while the kangaroos were dueling off with the dingo pack. Mac was the leader fighting their leader Blacktooth. Mac left a large scratch on Blacktooth's face. Johnny, a white albino koala, accidentally rolls down on a log and scares off the dingo dogs. The dingo dogs retreat to their alliance members Boris, the purple feathered vulture and their leader Bog, a huge blue/green crocodile who wants to take over the billabong. Mac asked Johnny's name. Before he could state it Johnny's purple silky coated Tasmanian Devil friend, Hamish jumped in and called him "Koala Kid." While Miranda (a light purple furred female koala) is skeptical of new hero Johnny, Mac admires him and welcomes him to the harmless creatures including the kangaroos, koalas, wombats, bilbies, and emus. Mac is later shown to have a strong friendship with Miranda. When Johnny was supposed to be watching Miranda's little sister Charlotte, she falls into her own white cosmetic makeup and the dingoes return and kidnap her thinking she was Johnny so they had a lesser problem. Mac, Miranda, Johnny, Hamish, Hamish's monkey friend Higgins, and a wise elderly wombat go on a quest to save Charlotte. The elderly wombat, Quint, told them all about Bog but they didn't know about the alliance. Two large boa constrictors were threatening and scared everyone off but Johnny and Miranda were they made it through riding on a giant frilled lizard new friend Bull. They come out while Miranda's in love with Johnny. They try to re-duel with the dingoes when Boris came back with a carnival poster of Johnny and him feeling ashamed ran off. Miranda tried and lost and gave herself up for Charlotte to be free. Hamish, Charlotte, and Higgins caught back up with johnny and Hamish told him so they devised a plan. Hamish and Higgins dressed up as two female clowns and asked the dingo dogs how to get back to the carnival. The dingo dogs wanted to eat them and Mac and the other kangaroos captured them. Johnny riding on Bull untied Miranda and rode off when Bog woke up. Bog charged after them into the carnival and into the Big Top. Mac appears in the Big Top watching. Johnny climbs the trapeze with Bog coming behind. Bog cuts the tight rope and Johnny with his boomerang cuts the chandelier which falls on the two. Johnny is alright but Bog is presumed dead but was alive in the epilogue. Friends: Johnny, Miranda, Hamish, Higgins, Quint, Charlotte, emus, koalas, kangaroos, bilbies. Enemies: Blacktooth, Bog, Boris, Hawk, Boa Constrictors, Dingo Pack Currently Mac was for some reason not in the epilogue. Even though Bog and the dingo dogs were being sold as pets, the gang could still meet up with Bog, Boris, or the dingo dogs in the future. Notes *Mac is the only voiced kangaroo in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists